


Gold and Diamonds

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly thinks about her ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "diamond"

Molly admired the small gold band on her finger. It didn't have a large diamond in it, as Narcissa Black's did, but that didn't matter to her. She had known when she started dating Arthur that he wasn't from a wealthy family. It wasn't as though the Prewetts were rolling in gold either. Arthur loved her, and that was what really counted.

She wasn't even sure why she and Arthur had been invited to the Malfoy Christmas party, for all that Lucius and Arthur did work at the Ministry together. As Narcissa waved her hand again in a "careless" gesture that Molly would bet anything had been calculated, the diamonds in her ring sparkled in the light again. Molly wondered if perhaps this was why she and the other wives and fiancés had been invited; to give Narcissa a chance to show off.

Once again, her fingers stole to her own band. She didn't care that it wasn't diamond-studded, she loved it just the way it was.


End file.
